User talk:Tanglefrost
Archives The first archive, which is dedicated to the woman who taught me how to archive. Her name is Ninja. A Note From Me, Tangle! Hello, welcome to my talk page! Thanks for wanting to talk to me. I just have a few rules for the talk page: 1. Please have at least half-decent punctuation/spelling/grammar. I need to be able to understand what you are saying. 2. If a heading has too many messages under it, or your message is entirely unrelated to the previous heading, MAKE A NEW ONE! 3. A request to admins: If you ever need to warn me or notify me of a ban, please make a heading so I can look back on the moment proudly, laugh and say "what a douche I was!" 4. Please leave signatures, or at least some idea of who you are. No siggie= No reply. Thank you! Please leave all messages below! :D No longer a clean talk page! NO I DIDN'T WANT TO USE YOUR HEADING I've got troubled thoughts and a self esteem to match... What a catch. 08:09, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I was going to ruin the purity of your talk page, but Dawn beat me to it :c And, um, yay! An archive dedicated to me xD Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 08:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I know how :3 I made the one I'm currently using and it's pretty awesome if I may say so myself. So, um, I could make you one if you're willing to wait a week - approximately how long it will take me without a laptop. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 09:05, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Which part is green? Which part is yellow? Do you want the two solid colours or have it fade from green to yellow? Gotta be specific :P Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 15:30, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I MIGHT HAVE TO LEAVE *tableflip* FREAKIN TIMEZONES *burns timezone* You tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone, and what was right is wrong. 02:33, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I felt a heading was needed for easy editing by me So, like, do you want the second part to fade into white or just into light green? Idk, I'll probably do a few different versions and then you can decide which is best, but whatever~ I'll start as soon as I stop procrastinating xD So, hopefully today or tomorrow. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 18:10, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I'M NOT SURE WHICH PART WAS YOU AND WHICH PART WAS DARKY, BUT THANK YOU ANYWAYS <3 I don't really care what I get xD [[User:Cchen3|''F'R''O]][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']] 23:41, January 15, 2014 (UTC) YES, IT IS AMY LEE, ISN'T IT WONDERFUL? AND ASDFGHJK YOUR AVVIE IS ALMOST AS PERFECT AS MINE I LOVE IT <3333 (on another note, I'm home sick today, so I'll finally get started on your siggie) '''Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 14:45, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh, really? Darn it, I thought I'd banned her... Thanks Tangle! I appreciate it, friend! :) Rainy Talk Blog 03:01, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again; can we do it on Saturday? I have finals :) Rainy Talk Blog 03:29, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Please don't, Tangle buddy ;-; It's been a really stressful week, I have a lot on my mind Rainy Talk Blog 03:42, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Meepppp It's not finished yet. x3 What colors do you prefer for my userpage, 'cause I have nuuuu idea. :T You tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone, and what was right is wrong. Oops, forgot the heading. But, about MouseXIce, Sure~! You start, or me? RPed~! Aaah, I see~ Weeell, I'm too lazy to ask/remind Rainy to promote Icepaw, so meh, I'll probably return him to loner/OutClanner/kittypet status when I can be bothered to~ Maybe make this one a longer roleplay where it's Ice's last time roleplaying as an apprentice? Whether or not Mouse's a warrior/aprentice x3 Dude liek my new sig? .3. The things we lost in the fire fire fire 04:06, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Now there is XP The things we lost in the fire fire fire 04:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC) about that... I'm really really sorry, I've been procrastinating and studying and procrastinating... I promise I'll start it by Monday, and if I don't... you never have to talk to me again? Wow, okay, I really need to get to work... Btw, you should inbox me on Wattpad, since it's the only chat I intend on visiting this weekend. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 15:24, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Congrats on becomming a chat patroller, my friend! You may now take your swagalicious chat-patroller cop badge! Glad to have you on the team! c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 15:01, January 27, 2014 (UTC)